The invention relates to the use of low valency carbohydrate binding ligands to evaluate a carbohydrate in a sample, e.g., using such ligands with fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) to measure carbohydrate, e.g., free carbohydrate or a carbohydrate of a carbohydrate containing compound.